Korra's Mistress
by KorraSpanko
Summary: After the defeat of Amon, Korra and Asami have become distant. Korra goes to Asami so she can apologise for stealing Mako but Asami has other ideas. Korra soon finds herself in a life as Asami's pet but will it become more? WARNING: Lesbians, Sex and spankings. Lots of all three.


**Okay! This is my first ever fic and Lemon! it will be continued if people like it!**

**This story contains: Lesbian sex and themes, spanking and implied spanking of a child. Characters may be OOC.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the end of the Equalist Revolution and everything had settled back to normal in Republic City. Bumi and General Iroh were staying on Air Temple Island to supervise the United Nations forces that were busy helping with the rebuild. Team Avatar had been very busy in the last three weeks as well.

Mako had joined the Police force to help Lin with capturing the remaining equalists and other escaped criminals. Bolin was busy trying to get the Fire Ferrets up and running again with a new team, but he was seeing little success. Asami was left to deal with the aftermath of her father's actions and was stuck trying to save her company from bankruptcy and Korra…well Korra had to deal with both Airbending training AND restoring the bending of everyone who had fallen victim to Amon.

Korra was sitting in the dining room of the temple after a hard day's work, trying to recuperate some of her lost energy. Just as she was about to nod off, Pema came in with dinner, followed soon after by her children and husband.

"Hey Korra! We missed you at training. Did you help more people today?" Jinora asked as she sat down beside Korra.

"Yup, I helped over 200 people and now I fell like my arms are going to fall off!" Korra complained. Tenzin smiled at her warmly.

"You've been working very hard these last few weeks, I'm proud of you Korra. You could use a day off, why not go out with the Fire Ferret brothers or Asami?" Tenzin said. Korra blinked at him, it was rare that Tenzin would let her have a day off, but she knew she had earned it.

"I would but Lin's been sending Mako on more and more assignments so he's booked up for the next month, Bolin only has another week to get his team ready for the next Pro-bending match and Asami hasn't really been speaking to me since the revolution." Korra said sadly, missing her only female friend.

Pema frowned at hearing that, hoping a positive female influence would help make Korra act more like a girl. "Why haven't you been speaking?" she asked.

Korra looked down ashamedly. "Ever since Mako and I got together, she's been kind of…off with me. She said she was happy for us and we all said we'd stay friends but I guess it didn't work out that way."

"What you need to do is go over to Asami's home and try and make amends. I tried to do the same with Lin but well…she's Lin. Asami is more open minded and if you're earnest with her, I'm sure she'd understand and you can reconcile." Pema advised. Tenzin suddenly realised that Pema had been acting as Korra's love couch and slapped his hand against his face. No wonder it had been such a disaster!

Korra smiled and thanked Pema before wolfing down her dinner and running out the door. She hopped on Naga and sped off towards the ferry to take her to the city.

Next stop: Asami's Manor!

It was almost eight in the evening when Asami's butler entered her study to report the arrival of the Avatar. Asami snapped her head away from the papers she was reading and hurried out of the room, her raven hair bouncing as she quickly walked to the waiting area by the front door. Asami still wore the same leather jacket and skirt that she had always worn, just as Korra was still dressed in her water tribe outfit. The moment Asami clapped eyes on Korra, who smiled nervously at her, a hundred different thoughts ran through Asami's mind.

Part of her was happy to see her friend come to visit her, another part was angry that the girl who had stolen her boyfriend had just showed up on her door step. Ultimately, the more rational part of her won the inner argument and Asami put on a friendly smile.

"Good Evening Korra. How are you?" she said politely. Korra felt a little awkward after hearing Asami's almost business like tone.

"I'm fine. I came over to talk to you…it's kind of important. Can we go somewhere private?" Korra asked, feeling nervous, especially since a couple of servants were running around and she could feel their eyes on her. Asami nodded politely and led Korra up the stairs to her bedroom. Korra gasped at the sight of it; it was huge, almost the four times the size of Korra's room and it had huge wooden wardrobes and a four poster bed in the centre of the room. Asami sat down on the foot of her bed and looked to Korra.

"Without meaning to be rude Korra, It's really late. Why are you here exactly? Couldn't this wait until morning?" Asami asked, a little bit colder than usual. Korra gulped and felt nervousness flare up in her chest with renewed force.

"It's about everything that happened between us…and Mako." Korra said shyly. No one but her mother and Amon had ever been able to make her feel so small and defenceless, yet Asami's sudden venomous glare almost had Korra running for the hills!

"What more is there to speak about." Asami growled, becoming angry at the thought. In truth, she knew the whole thing had been more Mako than Korra…Bolin had told her that after the kiss, Korra had backed off of Mako so as not to hurt Asami but the Sato heiress was too irritated to see that.

"I just…we've grown apart since everything happened and I wanted to apologise. I never wanted to come between you and Mako but my feelings just…they…they led me to do some stupid and hurtful things and I'm really, really sorry." Korra said, feeling herself tear up. Asami saw this and something inside her snapped.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say? What do you have to be sorry for!? Because of Amon and this stupid revolution, my father is in jail, half the city is blaming me and Future Industries for all the attacks and doing everything they can to ruin me and put me on the streets, all of my other friends ditched me after what my father did and on top of all that, my boyfriend left me for another woman. Now look at you, you get to be the big hero who saved the day, you won Mako, you got all your bending and became a fully realised Avatar and what did you lose? What did you have to give up? How hard did you have to work!? YOU DIDN'T! Everything was just handed to you on a silver platter while everyone else is left to bask in your wake." Asami yelled, letting out all her hurt and stress. She didn't mean any of what she said but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself. Asami looked down at the floor and then looked back at Korra.

The strong, no nonsense Avatar was gone, replaced by a simple teenage girl, her eyes flowing tears down her face in sadness, hearing the bitter truth. Asami felt ashamed that she had been so cruel to Korra, especially since she was only trying to apologise and be her friend, something Asami sorely needed right now…but her anger would not subside.

"I'm sorry I said that. It was harsh and unfair to you…I've just been under so much stress and- Spirits even now, all I want is to hit you! I feel so angry at you and disgusted at myself all at once." Asami said, putting her head in her hands out of frustration. Korra flinched when she heard Asami talk about hitting her but swallowed her fear.

"If it will help, then hit me! I can take pain and I've been in plenty of fights. I'd rather you beat me to a pulp than lose you as a friend. If it will make you feel better, then I'll do whatever I have to." Korra said, her voice breaking a bit as she spoke. Asami sighed, Korra didn't really understand…there was two problems here. One was Asami's anger, her wish to get back at Korra for stealing Mako, yet she didn't really want to beat Korra up, even if she let her. The other was Korra's own guilt and senseless violence wouldn't make her feel better. They needed a solution that helped resolve Korra's guilt and Asami's anger without truly causing either of them harm. Suddenly, Asami got a brainwave.

"Korra, have you ever been spanked?" Asami asked. Korra looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"I mean, has anyone ever put you over their lap and spanked you?" Asami asked, reiterating her previous point.

"A-A couple of times. I got spanked by my parents and once by Katara." Korra said, worried about where this is going.

"Well, what do you say about this then: you submit to me for the rest of tonight and let me punish you for stealing Mako and basically being the person he cheated on me with. I give you a spanking for as long as I want and under my conditions and after that, I'll forgive you and let this whole thing go." Asami offered.

Korra gulped. The thought of being spanked by Asami was pretty scary for Korra, after all her last spanking was when she was six and had been for accidentally burning one of the White Lotus Sentries during a training accident. It was an accident but Korra had felt so guilty that Katara had spanked her, telling her that while a spanking was a punishment, it was also a good way of erasing guilt. Snapping out of her memory, Korra nodded with a huge blush on her face.

Seeing the young Avatar nod, Asami felt a sudden rush of adrenaline…Korra was actually going to let her spank her! Asami's face heated up a little as she beckoned Korra over to her.

"We'll start light since you haven't had it in a while. Bend over my lap." The Sato heiress ordered. Korra stepped to Asami's right side and slowly bent over Asami's lap. When sitting on her bed, Asami's feet were a few inches off the floor and as it was, Korra was a little bit shorter than Asami so after being put over her lap, Korra was dangling in the air, unable to touch the ground at all.

"So, why are you being spanked Korra?" Asami asked, following the same routine that her mother would often do when she misbehaved.

Korra was blushing madly now. "Be-Because I kissed your boyfriend?"

"And…"

"I stole him from you."

"Good girl." Asami smiled. Asami raised her hand into the air and smacked down on Korra's left buttock. Korra squeaked as Asami began to rain brisk, stinging smacks across her bottom, making Korra flinch and squeak but not really react much more, barely registering the blows. After about a dozen smacks to each cheek, Asami flipped Korra's fur pelt up and sighed, realising Korra probably felt almost nothing through the thick material.

"Well that was a poor start. I'll start again." Asami said in a teasing manner. Korra groaned and then yelped as a sudden spank caught her by surprise. These ones stung more without the protection of her pelt and Korra suspected that Asami was putting more effort into it. Before long, Korra could feel the heat building in her backside as Asami delivered a steady stream of crisp, hard spanks to each buttock, alternating between them.

"Ow…" Korra muttered as the spanking began to hurt more, trying to reach back to protect her backside. Knowing this as the time to start the next step, Asami pinned Korra's arm behind her back and hooked her finger into Korra's waistband.

"No, wait Asami!" Korra cried out, but Asami wouldn't listen.

"Now Korra, we agreed that this would be on my terms and I've decided it's time for these pants to go down." Asami said in a stern yet maternal voice, pulling Korra's pants to her knees and showing off her underwear. Korra wore simple white panties and the caramel skin of her lower buttocks had pinkened a little from the spanking which brought a smile to Asami's face.

"Ready for round 2?" Asami asked, beginning to have fun with the situation. Korra was too embarrassed to speak so she just nodded slightly. Asami smacked down hard on Korra's right buttock, getting a girly shriek from Korra that almost made Asami burst out laughing, but trying to be mature, Asami kept up the punishment. Asami remembered from her own trips over her mother's knee that when the child's (or in this case, Avatar's) pants were down and you were spanking their underwear, it was time to start scolding.

"So Korra *SMACK* are you *SMACK* ever going *SMACK* to steal another *SMACK* person's boyfriend *SMACK* or kiss *SMACK* them again? *SMACK*" Asami asked, smacking down even harder on Korra's bottom. Korra yelped and whined, struggling against Asami's grip as she shook her head. Asami scowled and began spanking her sit spots.

"I *SMACK* can't *SMACK* hear *SMACK* you!"

"NO! I'll never do it again! Please stop!" Korra begged, her bottom becoming very hot and sore. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and threatened to spill out. Asami knew it was time to start the next phase.

"This is going to be the last part, okay Korra? You'll get a dozen more, full force spanks and it'll be on your bare bottom." Asami told her. Korra sniffled but didn't protest, allowing Asami to pull down her panties and pull them and her pants off her legs completely, leaving her completely naked from the waist down. Korra gasped as the cool air of the room touched her bare bottom and Asami stared breathlessly at Korra. Her bottom was perfect and pert, the sort that just begged to be squeezed and spanked and the way her caramel cheeks had turned bright red made it even more adorable.

"It's a crime to keep such a beautiful bottom all hidden away in those baggy pants! I knew you had a nice figure but come on! And look at those legs…" Asami couldn't help herself from running a hand across them, smooth and silky skin guiding her every step of the way.

"Can we just finish this please." Korra begged, not eager to spend another second over Asami's knee. Asami nodded.

"Now, I want you to count each one, okay?" Asami instructed. Raising her palm to begin the last part of the punishment, she crashed it down with incredible force on Korra's left buttock, causing the young Avatar to scream loudly, her tears finally escaping and flowing freely down he face, dripping off her chin to the floor below.

"O-One."

*SMACK*

"Two"

*SMACK*

"Th-Three!"

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

"OWWWW! Four, five, six" Korra caved in completely and stopped wriggling, breaking down into hard sobs, feeling like a terribly naughty and terribly punished little girl.

"I'll do the last six really quickly, just hold on sweetie. No need to count." Asami said soothingly. As promised, Asami delivered the last six painful smacks to Korra's bright red bottom, each one making the Avatar scream and cry harder. As she finished the punishment, Asami knew what to do next and flipped Korra over, hugging the sobbing teen tightly to her chest, comforting her with soothing sounds while being careful to keep her bottom from touching her lap. After Korra calmed down a little, Asami spoke to her.

"Now all is forgiven. No more spanking, okay." She said warmly.

She helped Korra onto her feet, where her hands instantly went to rub some of the sting out of her beaten backside. The Sato heiress quickly caught her hands and put them up behind her head. "Nah ah, last part is the corner time. Stay in their and don't move, rub or take your nose out of the corner. I'm going to call Tenzin and make sure he knows that you'll be staying here tonight." Asami told her, gently pushing Korra into the corner of the room and making sure her nose stayed in it.

Asami smiled and turned to leave the room, catching a maid in the hallway. She knew the maid as the daughter of one of their older servants and they had both gone over Mrs Sato's knee in the past.

"Aza, can you keep an eye on Korra. I need to call Tenzin." Asami said, smiling as Aza had heard the whole thing. Aza blushed and nodded, scurrying into the room. Aza was greeted by the sight of Avatar Korra, sniffling in the corner, her bright red bottom on display and her hands behind her head.

"Asami?" Korra called, not daring to turn around.

"Not quite. My name is Aza, I'm a maid for the Satos." Aza said sweetly. Aza wore a typical maid's uniform, her amber eyes and jet black hair giving away that she was Fire Nation. Though the maid couldn't see it, Korra's face went as bright red as her backside.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Korra begged weakly. Aza just laughed.

"Are you kidding? If I did then I'd be in the same positions as you after a dose of Asami's hair brush. My mother worked for the Satos too so I was raised in this house with Asami. We both ended up over Mrs Sato's lap more times than I can count. Judging from your backside, Asami picked up her mother's skills." Aza said with a chuckle.

Korra wanted desperately to rub her bottom but didn't dare, "Aza, what'll happen if I rub before Asami lets me out?"

"Well, assuming she's using her mother's old tactics, she'll give you five good whacks with that hairbrush I mentioned. Since Master Hiroshi was never too interested in what the servants did, after Mrs Sato died, Asami took over. Judging from your backside, I'd say you got the standard hand spanking but from what I heard, she went easy on you." Aza told her.

Korra certainly wasn't going to risk rubbing now but that last part scared her "You heard!"

"The whole house did. Don't worry, no one will laugh or tell, we know what you went through. You have quite a set of lungs Miss Korra and quite a set of buns too, if you don't mind me saying." Aza said, admiring Asami's handy work on Korra's lovely bottom.

Meanwhile, down the hall.

"Thank you for letting me know. Why is Korra staying the night anyway?" Tenzin asked over the phone.

"Well we had a talk and sorted out all the stuff between us after the whole Mako thing. It's all okay now but Korra's in no condition to leave right now." Asami said. Tenzin said something to someone else in the room and then turned back to the phone.

"Okay, I told Pema so it's all fine. Korra has tomorrow off so I take it we won't see her until the evening?"

Asami paused, so Korra had tomorrow off…that changes things.

"Most likely. I'll get her home in one piece, or at least get her ready for her duties the next day." Asami laughed before saying goodbye to Tenzin and walking back to her bedroom. Inside, she caught Aza straightening up her bed while Korra remained in the corner, staying in position.

"Looks like someone's been a good girl. She hasn't moved, right Aza?" Asami asked, turning to the maid.

"Nope. She's as well behaved as you can expect from a girl who just had her first bare bottomed spanking." Aza smiled. Asami suddenly frowned.

"You told me you had been spanked before." She said, looking at Korra's corner.

"I have, but only on my pants. Never my underwear or bare before." Korra admitted, no longer teary eyed as she looked back over her shoulder. Asami glared and Korra flinched, quickly turning her head back to the corner, blushing brightly as Aza giggled. Asami swatted Aza's backside with a smile, sending the now pouting maid out of the room.

"You can come out now. Come over here." Asami said, slightly sad she won't see that wonderful bottom anymore…unless things went the way Asami hoped. Korra turned around and walked uncomfortably toward Asami, her womanhood on display. Korra was completely hairless and Asami really wanted to know if it was as smooth as her legs…once Korra reached her, not really noticing her nakedness, Asami guided her onto the bed, making her lie face down.

"I have some lotion for your bottom. Lay still so I can apply it." Asami ordered. The young Avatar complied and just laid completely still, her bottom towards the heavens as Asami poured some of the soothing lotion all over her caramel cheeks. She hissed in pain as Asami began to forcefully rub the lotion into her skin but it was quickly numbed and the pain soon disappeared.

"This lotion was specially made to soothe aching bottoms. I got it from a store down town." She told the water tribe girl. Korra looked confused.

"What kind of store sells lotion just for that? Is it like a parenting store?" she asked.

Asami laughed, "Nope, it's an Adult activities store. Some people take pleasure in what we just did."

"Well…I can understand why a little bit." Korra mumbled. Asami suddenly stopped, her heart skipping a beat. Could this be it?

"I mean, even though it hurt, I liked you touching my legs and butt, even if you were spanking it afterward. And both you and Aza said I had a nice butt…Mako never gave compliments like that or touched me like you did…you rubbing lotion on me felt better than sex with him." Korra admitted, her face as red as her bottom. Korra was feeling hot in her nether regions and a quick check confirmed that she was getting a little wet. Asami smiled widely at the comments until hearing about Mako.

"humph, I know what you mean. He was a good kisser but an impatient lover. I had my first time with him and it was not as fun as the second time. It hurt and he just quit when he was done." Asami complained.

"Yeah…I think if I had the choice between losing my virginity to him again and another spanking, I'd take the spanking. At least you'd make me feel better afterwards." Korra flirted a little, having no idea what it was doing to Asami. The Sato girl was beginning to get even more flustered and she could feel the dampness between her legs. Here she had Korra, one of the most beautiful girls she had ever met, naked from the waist down, on her bed after being soundly spanked. AND she was clearly a little turned on and flirting.

"Hey Korra, do you know why my second experience with sex was so much better than the first?"

The Avatar shook her head and Asami suddenly flipped Korra onto her back, making the poor girl wince as her sore bottom rubbed against the sheets. Asami straddled her and pushed her shoulders down, stopping her from escaping.

"My second time was with Aza, two weeks ago!" Asami said with a blush before crashing her lips down on Korra's. Korra was shocked and at first, just lay there, eyes wide with shock but before long, she closed them and returned the kiss. Asami's tongue wiped against Korra's lips, begging for entrance and the young Avatar allowed it, their kiss becoming a battle for dominance. The far more experienced Asami easily won and the two split apart, panting madly.

"Asami…" Korra gasped, not really sure what had just happened. "Why did you do that? The whole reason I was spanked was because I let Mako cheat on you!"

"First, I like you. Your bottom and legs are too good for Mako and I actually know how to pleasure them. Second, you can consider this as my way of punishing Mako. he left me for you, now I'm going to steal you from him. And third…if you feel guilty, I can always spank you again." Asami said, her arousal emanating from her voice. She bent to kiss Korra's neck and began to suck and lightly nibble on Korra's sweet flesh, loving the way Korra's heart quickened at the new sensations. Korra had never experienced this before…with Mako, he had ripped all their clothes off and gone straight for her pussy but Asami was in no rush to get anywhere, happily suckling on her neck. When she was done, Asami moved back on Korra, allowing her to sit up long enough for Asami to pull of her shirt and undo the bindings beneath. Korra blushed as her breasts bounced out, each one a perfect caramel mound. Asami gazed at them hungrily, they weren't too big or too small, they bounced as perfectly as her buttocks and even the nipples were a nice size and colour.

"Why would you hide these? You need to wear clothes that properly show off your wonderful body Korra." Asami said, gently squeezing and kneading Korra's breasts. It was too perfect for Asami, she was going to get laid, she was going to do it with the beautiful and sexy Korra and the added bonus was that she got to spite Mako for ditching her. Korra moaned in pleasure as Asami toyed with her breasts and gasped when Asami pushed her back down and began to feverishly lick and kiss them. Korra was getting close just from that, making Asami smile wider as she gently bit down on Korra's right nipple. Wanting to drive Korra mad with pleasure, she shimmied down the avatar's body, leaving light kisses all the way from her breasts to her hips before slipping her head between her legs. Korra's pussy was a pretty shade of pink and it was dripping with her juices.

"Korra, I've been begging to ask. How do you get your legs and this area so smooth. It takes a while for me to do it." Asami asked, lightly wiping a finger across the inside of her thigh. She put the finger in her mouth to get a taste for Korra, smiling and the sweet taste.

"Water Tribe secret. We have a kind of cream made from seal blubber that takes hair right off. One application and you're hairless for a month." Korra said, her face bright red as she watched Asami continuously scoop up and lick her juices. The rich girl had to remember to get some later…after properly treating Korra to some real sex. Asami gently licked the inside of Korra's thighs, making her shudder in pleasure and moan softly. It was a shame her moans were quieter than her spanking cries but Asami was positive she'd be hearing a lot of both.

After finally finishing with the foreplay, Asami slipped her tongue into Korra's feminine folds, savouring her flavour and happily flicking it in and out, slowly driving Korra insane. To truly finish her off, Asami moved up and bit down lightly on Korra's little rosy bud, sending the Avatar into waves of pleasure. Korra screamed as loud as during her spanking, arching her back as she came into Asami's eagerly waiting mouth. She happily lapped up all of the liquid pleasure and looked up to see Korra had passed out from the intensity of her orgasm.

Asami quickly picked Korra up (she was quite strong and Korra wasn't as heavy as she'd expected) and tucked her into bed before quickly changing into a night gown and getting in beside her.

"To think, these last few weeks I have been bitter for losing Mako to you…I should have been bitter over losing you. This little butt will be going over my lap many more times in the future, and you will be mine. No matter what." Asami whispered to the sleeping girl, wiping a stray lock of hair out of her face and kissing her on the forehead. There was a whole day tomorrow for the two of them to experience new things…Asami silently hoped that Korra was a masochist so she wouldn't need excuses to punish her. Asami looked forward to the prospect of being a mistress.

"You are all mine Korra."

* * *

**So, how was that? i tried my best with this so please be gentle :)**

**Honest criticism is happily excepted but please don't ONLY put my problems and mistakes, tell me what i did well too! And please no flames.**


End file.
